This invention relates to a connector, and more particularly, to a connector for mounting on a panel.
One known connector of this type is shown in FIG. 10.
The connector 1 shown in FIG. 10 is a so-called door-waiting connector fixed to a body or a door of an automobile. Connector 1 includes at its front side a peripheral hood portion 2 for receiving a mating connector therein. Abutment support plates 2a are respectively formed on and extend perpendicularly from upper and lower faces of the peripheral hood portion 2 at the front end of the hood portion. When the peripheral hood portion 2 is inserted a predetermined distance through a mounting hole 3a formed through a body retaining plate 3, the abutment support plates 2a abut against the edge portion of the mounting hole 3a.
A flexible locking arm 2b extends from the inner edge of the abutment support plate 2a in the same direction as the direction of extension of the peripheral hood portion 2, and a retaining pawl 2b.sub.1 is formed on the outer surface of the locking arm 2b on the same side as the outer peripheral surface of the peripheral hood portion 2. The front portion of the retaining pawl 2b.sub.1 has a slanting surface 2b.sub.1a slanting outwardly of the peripheral hood portion 2 toward the rear end of the retaining pawl. The rear end of the retaining pawl 2b.sub.1 has a vertical surface 2b.sub.1b generally parallel to the abutment support plate 2a.
When the peripheral hood portion 2 of the connector 1 of this construction is inserted through the mounting hole 3a of the body retaining plate 3, the slanting surface 2b.sub.1a of the retaining pawl 2b.sub.1 of each locking arm 2 is engaged with the inner edge of the mounting hole 3a, so that the locking arm 2 is flexed inwardly of the peripheral hood portion 2. When the peripheral hood portion 2 is further inserted, each abutment plate 2a abuts against the body retaining plate 3, and at the same time, the vertical surface 2b.sub.1b of the retaining pawl passes past the mounting hole 3a, so that the locking arm 2 is restored into its initial configuration. In this condition, the vertical surface 2b.sub.1b holds, together with the abutment support plate 2a, the body retaining plate 3 therebetween, and the connector 1 is fixedly retained in the mounting hole 3a.
The above conventional connector has an advantage that it can be easily mounted on the body retaining plate 3, but also has the following problems.
When a mating connector 4 is to be inserted into the peripheral hood portion 2 for connection purposes after the connector 1 is fixedly retained in the mounting hole, a sufficient space for effecting this operation is, in most cases, not available. Therefore, it is impossible to insert the mating connector 4 into the peripheral hood portion 2 from the front side, and therefore it is intended to insert the mating connector into the peripheral hood portion 2 somewhat from the upper side or the lower side. At this time, upon abutment of the front end of the connector 4 against the front end of the locking arm 2b, the locking arm 2b is flexed inwardly of the peripheral hood portion 2, as shown in FIG. 11(A), so that the engagement of the locking pawl 2b.sub.1 is released. As a result, the connector 1 is disengaged from the mounting hole 3a, as shown in FIG. 11(B). Particularly when the connector 1 is installed on the door in such a manner that it is directed from the inner side toward the outer side, the connector 1 falls in the interior of the door, and cannot easily be removed.